Messiah Complex
by 666Rik666
Summary: Spin-off from my Reckoning story, Naruto by some unfortunate, or maybe fortunate turn of events gets to the world of Monster Girls, right before the war between the Lescatie and forces of Demon Queen.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer or Monster Girls Encyclopedia...unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Messiah Complex.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 _He opened his eyes and listened to the song of sorrow and grieve. He always returned here even before the whole fiasco in Lescatie. He waited for the friend… And he knew that he will come. Silent form of Primera bound to the cross was his guarantee. He looked back at his actions for past several months. Maybe if he acted differently everything would have turned different. But there is no more point in blaming himself. Both of them made their choices._

 _Silent footsteps made him raise his head._

" _Took you long enough… Rodger."_

This tragedy started several months ago, as Ner'jal Salphadies, fighting one of the Bloodthirsters of Khorne was sucked into the Warp Rift into this strange world. Here, once again in form of the commissar, he started his travel.

In first village on his path he met Sir Torbo, a wandering knight, who came to deal with the harpy raids in nearby town. They joined arms and decided to deal with it together.

Ner'jal looked around them, the forest road, which led to the Pseba, a nearest town, located near Thunder Pyke, a holy place for harpies. While they went through forest, Torbo constantly talked about his adventures and current problems on the Holy Continent.

As Naruto managed to understand, mamono led by new Demon Queen, assaulted the Human Kingdoms after the First Wave, caused by the massive release of demonic energy by the Demon Queen. As Naruto managed to understand, she wishes to unite the Humanity and monsters, through some basic desires, leaving males from humanity and mamono from non-human races.

This was very… merciful end of the conflict, but he knew, that monster girls gave birth only to female monsters. Several hundreds, maybe one thousand years and humanity will die out and even before of that mamono will start a war for the remaining males.

And what will be remembered as? War for Cocks? Of course he once heard as Slaanesh followers died for tits, but this is Slaanesh followers and this planet isn't even corrupted… yet. Ner'jal breathed in the air. His essence sensed how the Warp tried to pass the gates, which protected this world, and how the gates slowly gave up under the pressure.

He knew what he needed to do. Even if he hated to fight alongside the religious zealots, he must do it, since if the Demon Queen will not be stopped, this world is doomed.

On the dawn they reached Pseba. Streets of the town were completely empty, only the strange clapping sounds pierced the dead silence.

Naruto made a step before his instincts screamed to him about coming danger, he reaped his red sabre from his sheath and pierced the harpy, which attacked him from the skies. Sabre pierced her chest, blood lit from her mouth and on her face froze the mix of disbelieve and some sort of childish grudge.

She was different from the other Harpies and had different coloring, looks like she was their leader, other harpies seeing her death with loud screams fled to the thunder Pyke.

"Looks like that was it." Said Naruto to Torbo. Knight raised his brow. It was first words, which his new companion told to him in nearly twenty-four hours. But he wasn't disappointed. Ner'jal was a man of action, as he proved with his actions.

Moments later they heard the screams of women.

"Free! We are finally free!"

Swarm of women of different ages surrounded the pair.

"You saved us!" screamed one. "Finally! We feared that these monsters will kill as all!"

"Illias, now they will kill us all. They will not forgive the death of one of their own."

Young female came from the crowd.

"Thank you, brave warriors, for freeing us from them We wanted to give you something in return, but unfortunately we have nothing at the moment…"

"Nothing have only the dead. You still have your lives." interrupted her Ner'jal.

Gritting her teeth and making a couple of deep breaths, girl calmed herself down.

"I'm ashamed to ask you, but can you deal with the harpies? All our males are either dead or or kidnapped."

"That's why we are here." said Sir Torbo.

"But we will not simply go to our slaughter as those before us, if you want to get rid of the harpies, you must help us." stated Ner'jal.

"But we are just simple housewives!" screamed one. "What can we do?"

"First of all you are humans. You ancestors with bare hands killed the monsters far viler and dangerous than those mamono. And with their architecture it's very simple to set their buildings on fire."

"He is right." Said the woman, who thanked them. "If we will not help ourselves, nobody will help us. And since there is no other way we must fight. After the death of their own they will hunt us down to the last one."

Since at night the sudden fire will be more disastrous for harpies, they decided to use the time they had for the fullest.

Meanwhile the girl decided to find the names of their saviors.

"Maybe you can tell us your names, we are going to fight together after all. I'm Mira, the current village head."

Knight removed his helmet and sheathed his sword.

"I'm Torbo the Mighty from the Lescatie Kingdom. Knight of the Holly Church of Illias."

"I'm Ner'jal Salphadies, the wanderer"

"Ner'jal and Torbo? Very good. If you are not offended I will give one more thing in your plan?"

"Shoot it."

"Harpy society always builds around the Queen she brings order in their chaotic lives, and rules over them without her they will quickly retreat."

Knight scrubbed his chin, while Ner'jal quickly retorted:

"Good old divide and conquer tactic, I agree."

"You can count on me." said the knight. "The head of the Harpy Queen will be my trophy."

"Good then it is settled the Queen shall die. Girls clear the street I don't want it to stench with the rotten harpy flesh!" said Mira.

"As you wish, ojou-sama." answered her maids.

Ner'jal and Torbo, meanwhile, followed Mira to her house. Large house was rather new-looking, inside there were a lot of books. Seriously nearly everything was filled with books. Looks like the current owner returned from somewhere and got them all with her.

Mira started to look like really interesting and valuable source of information about this world.

Meanwhile, Mira was searching for her favorite green tea from Zipangu. Before she took part in a lot of tea ceremonies and new how to deal with that strange drink from the equally strange country. But recent events left her with little to no time for something like this, for most of her friends were left in the Lescatie, where she studied for the last seven years.

Lescatie. A kingdom founded by king Kastor Lescatie on the territory of the ancient kingdom of Saint Ilia. King used religion as basement for new kingdom. Power of the church was nearly absolute and all main cabinets were held by the representatives of the Church. Lescatie was a giant city, with populace no less than a million. Their pride was the second greatest and largest army among the Kingdom of Men and number of the heroes, bigger than wherever in the world. Heroes, great warriors, who gave an oath to constantly protect Humanity and be a part of endless crusade against its enemies.

However recently heroes just use their status to do nothing and receive everything.

Like every city Lescatie has a rotten and dark side. In its case, it is the Slums, where people suffer from heavy taxes and moreover many heroes are disturbed by this… inequality. Silent whispers against the tyranny of the crown can be heard among the youngest of them.

Mira saw all this, but as her father, the previous head of the village died, when he found out that all, who he had sent are either dead or captured, she was forced to leave the Lescatie and return to the Pseba. She managed to reach Port Nathalie and sat there on the ship, which got her to the continent of Ilias, where from Iliasport she went to her home village.

Once before, Pseba was called the Village of Happiness. But it was several hundreds of years ago, when was alive the Legendary Hero Luke and the great Monster Queen Alipheessa Fateburne XVI were still alive and mamono and humans managed to co-exist somehow. Back then was defeated the Dark Goddess and world prospered. But three hundred years ago a powerful angel found a shards of power, which were sources of the power of the Ilias.

She took the power became the Goddess herself, and took the name of Ilias. Countless temples were once again opened, and many zealous fanatics started to terrorize the mamono.

And moreover, twenty years ago, young and ambitious prince Arackon Lescatie, started a new crusade against now late Alipheesa Fateburn XX. In result, Arackon died, alongside the most of his army, but he managed to cut the dynasty of Fateburn, as the last one didn't have any descendants, who survived the siege of the castle.

Thus the Age of Peace ended.

From the twenty thousand, who came with prince less than a thousand returned. But monsters didn't live without a queen for a lot of time, a powerful succubus take her place, moreover she was a daughter of the first Alipheesa, the Dark Goddess herself. And she came with her many daughters, thus instead one peaceful, only-in-name enemy, Humanity received countless others very ruthless beings, led by the Queen, who thought that using the 'dirty' weapons was enough price to build her utopia where the Humans and Mamono will live together.

Torbo, like many other Royal heroes was e veteran of said crusade. He remembered, how he, still a young lad sieged with his prince the Castle of the Demon Queen. How he, still young but already with white hair returned with body of his prince to his home.

How the old king jumped from the tower, when he heard that his son is dead. How clerics fought for power and how his sword red from their blood. How young, just ten years old, was called the queen, with Valerian Foctor, as regent before her coming of age.

But most of all he remembered the prophecy of the dying queen about the man in black with a red blazing eyes and red sword. He would have never remembered the prophecy was it naught for his sudden followers sabre.

He quickly rose through the ranks and four years later the campaign he became the Royal Knight. That time taught him, how to see the true nature of the people. Six years later, already under authority of Queen Francesca the Second Lescatie, he became her trusted knight and champion.

And now he is once again following her will, dealing with harpies.

Very unusual but still very pleasant surprise for him was Ner'jal's help. Sudden ally, who doesn't speak or question the goals of his quest and truthfully fights for the safety of Humanity was very pleasant surprise for an old knight and the fact that with his skills and weapons he was as powerful as entire army was even better.

He didn't know what to think but he seemed to be genuine, even a bit grim. With those thoughts Sir Torbo fell into the embrace Morpheus.

Till the evening under the loud snores of Sir Torbo, Mira and Ner'jal talked about the world. He received a gift from the maiden. A map of the world and some advises where he shouldn't go if he wish to stay alive.

Ner'jal on the other side didn't sleep. Primarchs were much more perfect than Astartes and the chosen of the Emperor didn't need to sleep too. Instead they fell into some sort of meditation, which restores their powers.

Since he meditated just two days ago, he will not need to rest it for a long period of time. He waited till Sir Torbo awakened and put on all his armor. Whispering the Litany of Fury, Ner'jal followed Torbo to the doors, on the street, villagers, armed with torches, axes and old swords awaited them.

Seconds later they found Mira, who looked at the forest massive with worrying gaze.

"Here you are." greeted she them "I was started to think that you will not come. You will come first, your goal is to kill the Harpy Queen."

Males nodded.

"Good then follow me." said Mira. "And may Ilias protect us."

"Wait a minute Mira." said Ner'jal "You still haven't told us where we can find this queen of theirs."

"In her 'palace', I don't know how exactly it will look or how do they actually call it, but it is the only building that bears the mark of their Royal Dynasty, white wing on blue."

"Good then we will deal with her." said Torbo and followed by Ner'jal disappeared in the forest.

Meanwhile Mira prepared her 'warriors' and gave the last orders to the different groups. Half an hour later they followed the two warriors.

Way to the Thunder Pyke took less than the last time. Ner'jal already wanted to go straight to the mountain, not caring about surroundings when heavy hand of the Torbo fell on his shoulder.

"wait a minute, Ner'jal. See that tree?" he nodded as he looked at the tree Torbo pointed at. "I can see that the leaves on the top are ripped off and the top itself is covered by some sort of green cloth…. Looks like this is their watch post. Can you deal with it?"

Instead of answering Ner'jal opened fire from his laspistol. Watch post instantly was set on fire but to their surprise there was no harpy inside.

"Strange." said Torbo after they checked all nearby posts. "It looks like there is nobody here."

They continued their path to the harpy settlement, but now even more on guard than before. They found some sort of stone stairway on the side of the mountain and used it to get to the top.

Following advice of Mira, they tried to find the building with royal crest. But like others this building net them with silence and emptiness.

Queen White Feather opened her eyes as she awaited her enemies on the roof of her palace. Her kind became queens not just because of her good looks, but because they had rather interesting magical abilities. She knew beforehand about the attack.

And she also knew that they didn't stood a chance. Yet her foreseeing managed to show her the way to end this without a blood shed. Under her orders her daughters instantly started to evacuate, while she decided to stay and face the attackers.

White Feather knew how to deal with Torbo, but the one who she was afraid of was his follower. As she predicted knight destroyed the and got right into the trap. With loud noise he fell on the floor knocked out by gas trap.

"So you are finally here" said she.

Harpy queen was very beautiful. Even Ner'jal could agree with it. Her curves, white soft feathers and beautiful face made her look rather harmless like a creature from the fairy tales of ancient Terra. But Ner'jal also knew about inhuman power of her muscles, about unstable lust that burned within this creature and immoral thoughts that held her head.

When she looked in his eyes her heart lost a bit. For mamono to find a husband is matter of life and death and something that they cannot foresee or predict. Perragia White Feather wasn't the exception in said rule. She once again tried to understand where she made a mistake and with each passing second she understood that her feelings were true and there was no mistake.

With it another fear crawled into her soul, how to escape, keeping her life, her daughters and her future husband safe? The fact that he will be her husband she knew for sure, when mamono met her true one they will live together, sooner or later, something like that was rule of this world created and validated by both Goddesses many years ago.

She cannot even bring herself to hurt her destined one and she also knew, through the link that started to form between them, that it was far beyond her possibilities, she felt only the fraction of his strength but it was enough to destroy an army.

She blessed the moment when she decided to take the weapon with her. She unsheathed a white sword, created especially for her kind, many years ago by one of the members of Fateburn family. Meanwhile the eyes of her opponent glowed with ominous red and he unsheathed his sabre.

With fear she looked upon the red blade. Like many other leaders of monster tribes she also heard about the prophecy.

She only hoped that it will never become true.

Young queen made a deep breath. She only needed to buy time for her children and then fly away. In the air he will not be able to reach her. But somewhere deep within herself once again due to the link she knew that he could.

He will reach her even in the air… If he wished of course.

Blocking the first strike she prayed to the founders that he will not be interested in her capture.

With first strike Ner'jal decided to test her limits. It wasn't hard, but with strength of a Primarch even an easy slap can rip off her head. Ner'jal played with her, even with a sword created for harpy, it was clear she was no match for him, swordfight just wasn't one of her kind's fortes, it was anatomically impossible.

Seeing the futility of her efforts, she threw the blade in his direction and using it as distraction, while Ner'jal was forced to slap it away, flew into the sky.

She looked back. Her very essence screamed to her that he will follow her, that he will hunt her down and destroy her subjects.

But he didn't.

It wasn't in Ner'jal's plans to reveal himself. Many years ago, he learnt about the laws, about actions and counteractions. So right now he needed to be secretive. And right now he needed to do something that he never liked to do. To get pure from impure and put the former to the blade.

Giving a quick glance to the knight he made sure that everything was alright and left the room.

With loud moan Torbo sat on the floor. He looked at the roof scarred by the battle, his gaze fell upon the white blade stabbed in the floor and somehow he was sure that his friend was victorious in his quest.

Even if the harpies were gone, something bothered him. He didn't know where was his comrade. Maybe he needed help maybe he was wounded? Different thoughts swarmed in the mind of Sir Torbo as he searched for his grim companion.

Getting out of the palace Torbo saw Mira, who stood near the stairway to it. She was a bit tired but still happy. She must have run all the way here when they saw the flying harpies.

"Here you are! How was everything?"

"A bit crazy. They knew that we were coming and left the place, Ner'jal dueled with the queen if we need the details we need to find him first. We were separated during the search."

"This is great Torbo! We can finally start…" suddenly he stopped and looked away.

"What is it, Mira? You heard something?"

You not? There is somebody screaming! We need to help!" said she and ran in the direction of the screams.

On the way they met two women.

"Mary Anna, what happened?!" asked Mira.

"The rooms!" screamed them. "We heard the screams! Something has happened to the captives!"

Suddenly the doors to the jail burst opened and man completely covered in blood run from them

"Help me he will…" light pierced his back. "Kill us all."

Not waiting anymore Torbo ran inside. He knew really well who uses such kind of magic.

The rooms where the captives were held were made in giant cave. Once it was very comfortable and good-looking. Once. But not now. First that he felt was the smell of burning meat. First what he saw was blood that covered every spot.

Bodies of man and even some harpies lied everywhere. It looked like some of them died during the sex. Some begged for mercy, which showed the hands, held before the chests and some tried to run only to find their death from the light.

Some were beheaded by sword and none were showed mercy. That was in first room. And in next and in next. In the last one they heard sobbing sounds. They burst in the chambers. In the center stood Ner'jal and before him stood rather handsome looking man.

He wasn't handsome in a way, for example Ner'jal or Torbo were, that one was that kind of man that has something, unnatural in his beauty, like he always used it to make life easier for himself. To Ner'jal he reminded about Children of the Emperor.

And judging by his tattoos on his legs he was rather highly valued by the harpies.

"Please, mercy…" begged he. Ner'jal's sabre bheaded him in one clear strike. He turned to the ones who were still alive. "You are pure, you can go."

"Ner'jal? What in Ilias name happened here?"

Ner'jal turned his head, finally seeing Torbo. "You finally awakened? Good." he turned his head to the beheaded body. 'So many of those, who didn't manage to resist. It always saddens me when I see this."

"Saddens?" asked Torbo. "Ner'jal can you hear yourself? You have slayed nearly half a hundred of armless man and you can say only that you are sorry?"

"Sorry?" Ner'jal turned to Torbo and the knight stepped back as he saw his red blazing eyes. "I grew up in an order of knights Torbo. You think that these monster girls are the worst thing you will see in your life? I saw things much more terrible. When evil in its purest form rose from darkness me and my brothers stood before it and didn't know fear. But those who we protected often knew. They were too weak to resist the taint and whispers of the Dark Gods, often they were a reasons for nearly failure missions."

He made a deep breath and continued. "That why I did that. Those who betrayed once will betray again. They needed to be put down like rabid animals, who they are. No calling them animals is to greatly offend the latter. They are worse. I cannot even hate those mamono as much as I hate these betrayers. At least they convert because this is in their nature. They need males to procreate and bring the next generation into this world. These heretics, on the other side, fell because of their own choice. Because of their own free will."

He turned to the Sir Torbo and looked him into the eyes. "That is why I did what I did. If I cannot save their lives, I can only try to save their souls."

But you had no right to judge them here and now!" screamed the knight at the Ner'jal.

"Really? Then what would have happened to them? Tell me" asked Ner'jal. "Louder! I cannot hear you Torbo!"

"They would have been judged found guilty, ritually tortured for a long of time and then burned at the stake! Happy?!"

"OH? So, you blame me for giving them merciful death?" asked the warrior of the Emperor.

Torbo just looked away, trying to collect his thoughts, of course, what Ner'jal did was right, but how he did it… He feared the cold mask that face of his friend turned into, when he slayed those, who had turned.

Next day Mira looked at the backs of two walking men and all her thoughts were about that strange blond man in even more strange military uniform, it didn't match with any uniforms that she knew about and she knew a lot, since her father was once a captain in army of Lescatie.

His weapons and he himself were mystery. However… She looked at the empty spot where was the green tea. She smiled softly, no matter how cold and distant he tried to be there was something warm and caring deep inside.

Mira sighed. All these thoughts just make her realize, how empty her life was before.

Meanwhile, Ner'jal's spirit was once again high, he had a goal and Primarch in disguise didn't need more than this. Right now he needed to reach the Lescatie, as most powerful kingdom on the other continent it will without a doubt be the center of some sort of inner turmoil and that's where he will need to be.

 **Unknown location**.

"Is that all?" asked a beautiful, white haired woman in a strange dress, the speaker, a white feathered harpy.

"All except one thing, milady."

"Oh?" sly smirk on her lips turned her face into dangerous grimace. "And what it is?"

"That man… I want him to myself." said the white harpy.

Woman with silver-white hair raised her elegant brow. "Well… I see you want to replenish your numbers through the help of the one, who killed your children… just do not think that you will keep him all to yourself, Perragia." stated she.

"White harpy grit her teeth, yet with respective nod replied: "As you wish, Your Highness, Druella."

Succubuss just waved her hand, already in her fantasy world. Many years ago, she was foretold that in her last moments of life, Alice Fateburn the XX will see the greatest Champion of Humanity ever born and he will become her husband.

Druella moved before the mirror and different forms of the word 'Mother' swarmed in her mind. Druella was happy. She will conquer all human kingdoms, seduce the champion and will happily live ever after with her bloodline ruling over monsters and humans, while she will happily live with her husband in some secluded location, away from prying eyes…

Of course the existence of the rival or in the future, rivals, got on her nerves a bit, but… Her face instantly became a cold mask, when she thought about it a lot can happen on the war… if they will not share that is.

"Kori." suddenly said she.

"Hai, Druella – sama." replied a kunoichi, who appeared behind the lilim, standing on her knee.

"You heard everything?"

"Hai, Druella – sama."

"Then return to your duties, but also search the information about the "Butcher of Pseba", if my senses don't fail me soon he will be in the capital." Druella licked her lips "people like him summon all kind of strange situations with just sheer appearance. He will tell us about himself even if he wanted to hide. Heroes like him are just this kind of person. Now return to duties."

"Mmm… Druella – sama, can I rest a bit?"

Of course usually kunoichi were eager to upheld their duties, since usually among their targets they found their husbands, but in Kori's case… Let's just say that her object was a woman, she was too into S&M play, with her as a mistress. Of course since Kori was a succubus it was pretty normal for her and like all succubus she was bisexual, but even her asscheecks had a limit of durability.

"Okay. One more day. Use it wise." praising her wisdom, kunoichi left.

Left alone Druella giggled, dreaming of all things she and her future husband will do together.

 **Lescatie. Several days later**.

"This my friend is a Chapel of Kastor." stated Sir Torbo, while they stood near the chapel, which was built in old, less populated area of the capital. "Right now it's an orphanage, ran by one of the Saint Maidens. She takes care of the children, who lost their parents during the war."

They entered the chapel and saw several small girls, who played inside, under watchful gaze of beautiful, green haired maiden in priestess clothing.

"I present you Sasha Folmoon. She is one of the senior heroes and also the owner of this church and orphanage."

"Sir Torbo!" greeted him the priestess. "And what lead someone like you to my humble house?"

"You once mentioned that your neihbours became a bit… noisy. So, when my friend needed a place to stay I have instantly remembered your plea. While Ner'jal is here there will be no problems with these… problematic youths, who call themselves heroes."

"Oh… I see, but there is a bit of a problem…" Sasha understood the logic behind knight's words, but even if she herself was interested in that mysterious young - looking warrior, she couldn't endanger the….

"Hey, big brother, tell us more!' under surprised eyes of Torbo and Sasha, Ner'jal was telling the children a story, none of them heard it, it was about the feats of warrior named Sanguinius.

"Actually, never mind, I'm assured that Sir Salphadies will be of great help here."

Thus minutes later, Ner'jal got himself a room, leaving some of his things inside, he decided to walk and calm his mind.

He didn't even notice, how his legs led him to the training fields.

 **Lescatie. Training fields**.

Roger Locksly tripped another trainee and pointed his sword on his neck.

"Do you yield?" asked he his opponent.

"Yes." whispered he. "Curse you, but yes, Locksly."

Rodgers attention shifted to a sound of silent clapping. Like somebody had a pair of leather gloves on his hands. He turned to see a man in strange uniform, he never saw something like this and never even heard, but judging by the strange weapons, alongside by the more common ones, attached to the man's belt, he gained attention of the 'Butcher of Pseba'.

"Pretty good." said this scary man. "For a novice, that is."

"What?!" Rodger was really proud of his skills, even if he wasn't as strong as Willmarina or Sir Torbo, he was still one of the best. And now this… this… butcher dares to tell him that his skills are pretty average?! No way in hell?! "Then prove it! Here and now."

Ner'jal smirk turned into predatory smile, showing his slightly elongated fangs. "You are easy to anger, just as I thought."

He unsheathed a large battle knife, which looked like a mix between the spiked knuckleduster and a knife. Blade itself was long enough to be considered the short sword. However, the fact that he wasn't taken seriously, was infuriating for Rodger. Roaring he charged into battle.

With a smirk Ner'jal blocked the first strike. Battle went just as he planned.

 **Meanwhile in other part of town**.

Wilmarina the Maiden of the Sword, followed by her friend Koyoi went down by the busy street of the capital, to the heroes' training grounds. Even if her face was a cold mask like always in recent years, inner turmoil inside her was very powerful. First of all her childhood friend, Rodger was a part of team of heroes, where nearly everyone except him were females.

She stole a glance at her follower, Koyoi, like Primera the Halfelven and Mimiru, was part of said team. And she because of her status was forced to wear a cold mask of heartless bitch and be a hero everyone wanted and needed.

Back then, while Rodger wasn't so close, when his family was banished, it was easier to hold her feelings, but now he has returned to her life and her cold armor around her soul started to crack. She often caught herself on thinking about him and on wanting to think about him, and not caring about others, but him.

All in all, she was slowly falling from her grace and only the fear of rejection still make her climb to the shards of her broken life.

Deep in thoughts she didn't notice, how she reached the training field. And how something here was wrong.

"Butcher was awesome!"

"I must say, how he dealt with all of us after his first fight with only his battle knife, was impressive."

"Battle knife? It's a fucking sword! Dude has some serious problems if he thinks that this thing is a battle knife."

"Butcher of Pseba", Wilmarina heard that a hero with such name came to the capital, alongside with Sir Torbo. She couldn't understand, how someone can praise a mindless killing machine like him.

"Did you saw his fight with Rodger kid?"

For a moment she froze letting this phrase got into her mind. Rodger fought the Butcher. Her Rodger. The one, whose strength lied in diplomacy and words, challenged this violent beast. She heard that he was one in one of the taverns, situated between the rich and poor sections. Wilmarine checked how her sword unsheathes and found that it was easily enough.

With her mind still in furry, she didn't manage to see, how Koyoi contacted somebody and visibly relaxed.

 **In palace**.

With loud roar Sir Torbo killed the first, then using the chair beat to the death the second, nech of the third snapped in his large hands and head of the fourth exploded in his hand like rotten pumpkin, when he smashed his head into the table.

Sir Torbo roared in triumph, covered in death and gore as his enemies lay def….

"…ir Torbo! SIR TORBO!"

Ah, yes. He was on one of these meetings. Torbo sighed in disappointment. Sometimes he so wanted to all that he thought about, just to never see those smug faces, with false smiles. Unfortunately, with his status of Royal Champion and Queen's trusted face, he was also forced to deal with all kind of shit raised by merchants, mages and other bastards.

"My apologies, recent events took a lot from me. Remind we where we stopped?"

"It's about the income and the outcome of our money current. It's either we cut those… 'heroes', who do absolutely nothing, but throwing away their money and using their titles to get in males' case under the skirts of the girls and in females', into somebody's pants. Or we can find a new trading partner. This is the only way, Sir Torbo."

"We cannot cut our forces." sated the knight. Even though the Royal Keeper of the Treasure was on his side, sometimes his prognoses were… rather grim.

"Sir Torbo, there is another option: if you let us trade with Zipangu…"

"Absolutely not!" armored fist of the knight hit the table with so much power that it nearly broke in half. "We will not trade with monster – supporters."

"But why? Their wheat is half the price, that we use and double the quality, and there is absolutely no demonic energy in it. We checked ourselves."

Wrinkles appeared on his face as Torbo's suspicious eyes looked at the merchant. "I don't remember of approving any expeditions to Zipangu and I don't remember any requests for battle – priests. You didn't send the expedition yourself, I hope?"

Merchant instantly looked into the table. "Sir Torbo…"

"List of their names."

"Sir Torbo!"

"This instant. Or we will be forced to deal with their families also."

Torbo sighed, he really hated to deal with all this shit and play the tough bastard. He so wanted to go and fishing, or to visit some of his old friends, who went with him through hell of the last Crusade. And he needed to take Ner'jal with him. He had already heard the certain rumors about the swordsman, who dealt with every hero on the training field, using just the short sword, in some versions it was battle knife, usually he would had paid no attention to that kind of rumor, but the rumors described his appearance as that of a Ner'jal.

Knowing his temper and power, Torbo decided to not risk somebody as destructive as him being near the capital, so he decided to go and visit his old friend. And of course take Ner'jal with him, before he managed to destroy the capital.

"Well, is that all, or do we have something else?" asked he.

"I want to tell!" Archmage Grass, dressed in his dark – green robes rose from his seat, "I want to ask you to capture several mamono, for science, of course." said this old man.

"For your own safety… declined."

"But why?!"

Torbo sighed. "Archmage, your guild is safe from prying eyes, but not safe from corruption, you don't let in any kind of priests, inquisitors or other representatives of the church."

"This is preposterous!" screamed Archmage. "I will not let it slide." With those words Archmage Grass, left the room.

"Anyone else want to say something?" asked Romm the Keeper of Treasure.

"Yes, I want!" familiar voice and moreover, familiar smell, instantly made Torbo want to puke. In the ark appeared the thin figure, clad in dirty Order's uniform. Old brown cloak full of holes, was falling from his shoulder, nearly showing how he really don't care what others thought about him.

Decathor Paradith, also known as "Hero – from – the – Slums", with his constant disagreement with higher ups, nearly open heresy and propaganda of peace with mamono, gave nearly everyone a desire to not kill, but surely gave him to the waiting arms of Inquisition. And know this man stood before the meeting…

Torbo already knew what will happen and what will be said. He already knew that meeting once again will turn into the senseless gathering, and Dacathor will be forced to leave by guards.

"Should I instantly summon the guards?" asked Torbo. "Or will you go to the prison yourself."

"Bars will not strike the fear into my heart." 'hero' jumped on the table, furiously gesticulating, trying to give his words more weight. With his smell, the effect was… deadly. "I came here with offer of peace and I will get what I want."

"Which time it is?" asked Torbo. "Fifth? Sixth?" Knight fell into the soft embrace of his chair and massaged his temples. Such meetings slowly killed him. He couldn't even tell what he hated more: the meetings or the lying faces of the bastards, who came to this meeting. Meanwhile Decathor continued to blabber about the unity and coexistence.

"…And from this comes the conclusion that war does not solve anything. It is pointless!"

"Guards get him to the prison." ordered Romm and at the same instant four guards, who stood in the corners of the room captured the Decathor and led him to the prison.

"I will return! You cannot kill the spirit of freedom!" screamed the madman.

"Blah, blah, blah. We have already heard it. Don't return." said Torbo. "Anybody else?"

Room was silent. "I thing that we can finish the meeting." said the Keeper. "Sir Torbo, I will once again check the saldo, something may have managed to evade my grasp… it was night after all."

Thank you, Romm." Torbo knew that he can count on the old man, he was serving the three generations of the Lescatie Kings and Queens, he knew the Elder King, father of the current Queen, when he was just a boy, he saw, how young Arackon Lescatie was born and how he was buried, how Francesca Lescatie was crowned and how she grew up to become the wise Queen, he was there when all her daughters were born and he faithfully served the kingdom till current times.

Returning from his memories to the present, Torbo looked at the piles of documents on his table and after opening a window, tried to deal with it.

 **Meanwhile. Tavern**.

Ner'jal may have been a mean bastard, but after seventh cup they were the best pals. At least that's how Rodger thought about the current situation, where he, drunk as the last sailor, mumbled something on the table, while Ner'jal, still as sober as when he was at the start, was pitifully looking at him.

"I think enough is enough, Rodger. You either need a lot of practice or stop drinking at all." said Ner'jal. "Maybe we shall speak about something? About your team perhaps?"

'W-well…" speaking was already hard for Rodger and focusing his mind on something was also problematic. "There is Koyoi, a demon slayer from Zipangu, she came to our lands to assist in demon extermination, when we started the hero raids. Exceptional master of her arts, I don't understand a shit in it, but it helps in battle."

"Are there some others?"

"Most interesting, from my point of view that is, is Primera. Halfelf, she was despised by both species and became rather bitter to entire world, but somehow she doesn't react violently to me."

Looks like the boy is really oblivious, to her feelings, thought Ner'jal. Just like the rumors told he is a bit dense.

"And others?" asked he.

"Mimiru is a nice girl, but I can see that her talent for magic, which made everyone counting on her… It took a toll on her, her smile is false, she suffers greatly inside."

"I heard that there were others, who sometime go with you?"

"Yes there is Wilmarina. But now… I don't know what to think of her. Before I thought that I had knew her."

"Girl, with light blue hair, impressive rack, beautiful face and a pair of really angry eyes?"

"Yes that's her, but usually her eyes are just… cold."

"I must notify you she stands right behind you."

That were the last words he said before their table was cut in half by Wilmarina's sword.

 **Later. Church**.

Looking at the ceiling, Ner'jal lied on the bed in his room, and thought about everything that happened. Even if the man he had met, Rodger, alongside many others was a good human and was worth protecting. He still felt unsure of what he needed to do.

With these thoughts, he slowly fell into meditating trance. Like all Astartes and Primarchs sometimes do, from lack of action.

He was awakened by the sound of knocking. No, not like this. KNOCKING. Like somebody big was knocking in his door with a fist clad in metal gauntlet. There was only one, who would have dared to rise him in this unholy hour.

When he opened the door, he was once again given a proof that he wasn't mistaken, behind it stood Sir Torbo.

"Ner'jal! How have it been?"

"Good I showed your Order's youths a couple of tricks and taught them a couple of lessons." said Ner'jal inviting Sir Torbo to come in.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Try to not be so harsh on them, many of them are still children."

If we will not beat that arrogance out of them now, we will bury them later."

Torbo raised his hands, not willing to escalate the conflict further. "I didn't came here to argue with you, my friend. I want to visit my old comrade, count di Vulpe. He is one of those, who protects our borders from the monsters."

"Really? Interesting, I will gladly see what this 'comrade' of yours is. When we are going?" asked he.

"We can go tonight. But at first you must warn miss Folmoon. She has enough problems with the children, at least for now."

"As you wish."

Ner'jal met Torbo near the eastern gates several hours ago.

"I take it miss Folmoon wasn't so easy to deal with."

Ner'jal rolled his eyes. Don't even remind me about that, she was against your idea the instant she heard that I will not spend my night in the church. She is good and caring woman, that I can understand, but she cares a bit too much."

"Women, my friend, are all like this. But let us make haste."

"He can wait. Knowing you, you weren't there for several years."

Not that long."

"You mean five years?"

"Close, seven years."

"By the way." asked Ner'jal, when they went down the road "How do you protect your borders?"

"Well... differently." said Torbo. "The greatest fortresses are on the borders with Sabassa, an entire fucking wall. Other borders are protected by the net of fortresses, one of which we will visit." said Sir Torbo. "Same on the border with Zipangu, but magic barriers are risen to such power, that we can nearly see them with naked eye."

"Good. Thanks for the lecture." said Ner'jal. Friends went till the evening, then they set the camp and slept, to continue their journey.

Two days later they reached the fortress, which stood on the holm. When Ner'jal got closer, he saw that stone wall were also circled with stockade and behind it was a trench filled with stakes, without a doubt defenders decided to use an old "burn and shoot" tactic, at least guards with crossbows and some sort of different flammable materials.

Massive bridge was down, but even more massive gates were closed, two massive banners above the gates were tossed by the winds, the first one white, with golden cross belonged to the Lescatie, another one, blue with white wolf head, belonged to the count.

Ner'jal hmphed in the satisfaction from the sight of the fortress. Aside from its old construction it answered to all standarts of Imperium's fortification.

After the passed at least half of the bridge low voice shouted from the wall.

"Stay! Who you are? Answer this instant!" when he raised his head, Ner'jal noticed that at least dozen of crossbows looked at them.

"Ner'jal Salphadies, the traveler." answered he. Primarch was sure that even in his human form he would be able to deflect the arrows with his sword, but the fact that somebody pointed a weapon at him was a bit… unnerving.

"Sir Torbo, the royal knight." he slightly bowed, trying to be as polite as he could, conflict with the garrison wasn't in his intentions.

"That's all? All, who they sent?" asked the guard raising his crossbow.

"Sent?" asked Sir Torbo, we came here to meet Count di Vulpe. Not by the royal orders."

Guard raised his arm and the gates were opened by four guards.

"So..." asked the one, who pointed his crossbow on them and spoke with them, while they still were on the other side. "What do you need from Bos… cough, cough, from Lord Di Vulpe?"

"I'm an old comrade of his." answered Torbo. "I decided to meet him and seek his council about the last happenings in the Kingdom."

Life inside the fortress didn't differ too much from the life in the any other settlement. Soldiers guard the civilians and held their duty, civilians tried to made some products and tried to make their living through the trade with capital and other settlements.

Some soldiers drank, had sex, ate and the educated ones even read the books. But the citizens looked really tired and it seemed that they were so weak that even the current of the wind will be enough to make them fell. Some of the soldiers looked the same, but still tried to look tough and continue their duty.

Ner'jal sensed something suspicious. Something was definitely wrong with the garrison and with the citizens too.

They went in the direction of the central tower, which was more fortified than others, Torbo and Nerjal entered the dark corridors and Primarch in disguise looked around with interest. Walls in the corridor were covered in tapestries, hiding the space, where the defenders can hide and attack if the tower was sieged.

In the end of the corridor they found a stairway and used it to get to the second floor. After another corridor, they get to the massive wooden doors covered in steel. Doors opened and they saw an old man a bit lower in height, than Ner'ja, with rugged face features, mane of grey hair and an eyes of predator, somehow, to Ner'jal he resembled the old wolf.

"Torbo, my friend." said count di Vulpe. "They sent you. Good. How many men are with you? If you took less than three hundred, I will be really disappointed."

"Three hundred?! What are you talking about? I just came here to meet you…" said Torbo, but he was silenced by the raised hand of di Vulpe.

"Rogers, at ease. You are free to go." said di Vulpe, and soldier left them alone in the cabinet. He heavily sat in his chair. Now he looked really old. "What the hell is happening?! That's my question Torbo. What the fuck is happening in your fucking capital?! I had sent seventeen messages already, asking for the reinforcements and battle-priests and nobody came!"

Then he turned to the Ner'jal.

"Now you… Ner'jal Salphadies, isn't it?" asked old count.

"Yes count." replied Ner'jal. Old man reminded him about some veterans, who he met in the Imperial guard.

"Have you served?" asked he again.

"Yes, count."

"Do you serve in Order, or not?"

"No."

"By your own accord or by the Order's?"

"By my own."

"Reasons?"

"Different views." said Ner'jal.

"Really? Hmm… Do you have battle experience?" asked this sly man. Torbo meanwhile, found a book in one of the count's bookshelves and tried to show that he was really interested, while in reality he was prepared to get to the rescue, he on his own skin found out, how problematic Old Wolf can be.

"Yes."

"Hmm, you have my congratulations, mister Salphadies. From now on, in my eyes you are officially recognized as a "Not a bad guy". And Sir Torbo can explain you, how problematic is to have such a high rating from myself on the first meeting. Now gentlemen… Let's go and see why I sent for reinforcements." said an old count making sign to follow.

They went after the old di Vulpe to the stone wall.

"How can it be?" whispered Torbo.

"It appeared month ago." grimly stated count. "And it was just a small piece of earth."

"And it grew to such terrifying wastes? How much power must have been poured into it?!" asked Torbo turning to the Vulpe.

"Correction, how much of power they spent during the constant pouring."

The earth on the open field vastly differed from the usual one that Ner'jal saw before, in this world. He could nearly smell the corruption; it wasn't like the one that Warp caused but the difference from normal earth was great. He could nearly feel the energy with his skin. Unnatural purple color and glow above it was a hint too.

"Count, count!" heard they the screams.

"What is that Rodgers?" asked di Vulpe the same soldier, who led them to his cabinet.

"This was stuck to our gates with the arrow." said the soldier.

"Count grit his teeth in the hands of the soldier was the letter, written in some really strange sort of a cipher. However, di Vulpe instantly recognized the cipher and handwriting.

It was Kassandra.


End file.
